Maybe If They Knew
by sweetsorrowthroughEternity
Summary: Ren is breaking apart. After he gets lost in the forest, he finds someone like him. But will his friends understand? Oneshot Don't flame me please...I know it's a pretty pointless fic.


**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Just a pointless one-shot. But I thought it was a cool idea anyway! Please R&R! Don't hate me…I know its stupid…please don't flame me….

**Disclaimer:** DOSK (Don't Own Shaman King)

**Warnings:** Fluff

**AN:** This takes place during the Anime

* * *

The rain wouldn't cease.

It had been this way for a week.

Ren was angry at Yoh and the others. They had thought it hilarious to take a picture of him in the shower and post it on the bulletin at the Patch Café.

It may have not been a disastrously incriminating picture, but it was however… completely embarrassing.

Personally, Ren couldn't believe it had been Yoh's idea. Yoh didn't seem the type to prank his own friends. At first, he'd thought Horo to be the culprit.

Yoh had apologized many times, saying it was the first and only thing he couldn't resist, and that he'd never do it again, but Ren was angry regardless.

Now he was walking through the dense forest...in the rain. His tongari had long fallen out of place and his thick billowing hair was now encasing his wet frame.

Ren liked his hair this way, but he would never let his "friends" see him like that. His present image was too feminine for him to ever be comfortable in showing off. Its length didn't compare to Hao's, but his violet locks were quite lengthy to say the least. Also, he didn't want to give a girlish image of himself to anyone, and he definitely didn't want to be like Hao.

He's been stomping around for almost an hour when a sudden thought came to him. _Where the hell am I?_

_Oh shit._

Ren had strayed from the path long ago, unconcerned and far too enraged to realize he could get lost. He had no sense of direction in the dense undergrowth.

Ren sat down on an old log. It was only slightly dry rotted.

He sighed heavily, for the first time, unsure of what to do. He'd told Bason off and had no way to communicate with anyone.

Ren was beginning to regret losing control of his temper, realizing he'd been just as foolish as Yoh.

Then he heard it.

**_Teki ritsu SeNjiN ni nozomi_**

The voice was angelic at its lowest. There were no words to describe the ethereality of the vocal.

_**Subete no ryuu wo nemuri no soko ni**_

_**Kin shi imadani tatami oki**_

Ren hushed all other thoughts as he was engulfed in the blissful ballad.

**_Seishi shi te kurawa zu_**

Ren had never heard a voice quite like it. He found himself unconsciously standing and walking toward the source of the mesmerizing sound.

**_Waga omoi ha kohaku no naka wo shizumu ga wo toku  
Waga saNzou ni tsuru ni kagami ishi ari  
ShuN sho u nari kono rei keNkai nari kono tamashii  
Shou koku nari kono kokoro  
Tsuru ni wa rei ni kagami wa tamashii ni ishi wa kokoro ni_**

Ren found himself in a clearing, a field of lush green grass. He could see Patch Village in the distance. Following the voice had ultimately led him to safety. _But, where did it come from?_

_**Sekai wa sekai ni ara zu  
Saigi ni michi ta fukai haka nara  
Dokoube ura made sai kudase ba  
MeNboku ni itaru  
Saikai no ushu seN shiN so matsu  
Katsudatsu jizai**_

He glanced over to the single tree in the meadow.

Everything Ren had ever known about him shattered. There, on the large roots of the ancient tree, protected from the rain by the canopy of its braches, was Asakura Hao.

And indeed, he was the one singing.

_**Waga saNzou ni tsuru ni kagami ishi ari  
ShuN sho u nari kono rei keNkai nari kono tamashii  
Shou koku nari kono kokoro  
Tsuru ni wa rei ni kagami wa tamashii ni ishi wa kokoro ni**_

Ren was dumbstruck. _Ha…Hao can sing…like that?_ In his wildest imagination, Ren had never imagined Hao to have such a heavenly voice. Yet, it didn't seem unlikely now that he thought about it.

Hao had a slightly feminine voice, and it sounded quite nice when he spoke, so it was only logical that he could sing as well. _But like that?_

It was unimaginable.

**_Rei ni ya zare ba tamashii ni motomu ru koto nakare  
Tamashii ni ya zare ba kokoro ni motomu ru koto nakare  
TeN no hate ni tadayou shiNboku  
Kore mizu kara ni rei to su_**

Ren sauntered silently over to the fire shaman. Surprisingly, he hadn't noticed Ren's presence. But now that Ren looked him over, Hao looked…unlike his usual self.

He wasn't wearing his mantle, and his pants were different, no straps or layers, just simple, black jeans. And he wasn't wearing gloves either. He was in his own world.

And the most stunning difference was…his face. His luscious lips weren't curled into their usual smirk. Wait…did I say luscious? Ren blushed at the thought, but continued to gaze upon the calm shaman.

His eyes were closed in a kindly fashion, exemplified by the relaxing smile on his face. It still wasn't Yoh's smile, but it was kind and peaceful, unlike the normal Hao. But even though he was soaked, Ren could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ren understood. He felt the same way…it was the only thing his friends didn't know. Perhaps, Hao could offer him some shelter. Maybe they could solve each others problems, just maybe.

Ren continued to think over Hao's strange appearance. His gorgeous body was the same…but… _Dear Lord! What the hell am I thinking_! Gorgeous, luscious, it was if he was having desire for the pyromaniac all of a sudden. Or was It?

Every time he'd seen Hao he'd always had a strange feeling. Was it admiration? Or perhaps even…love? Or maybe it was both. Ren couldn't be sure, but right now, he needed comfort. The only question was…would Hao give it to him.

**_waga saNzou ni tsuru ni kagami ishi ari  
shuN sho u nari kono rei keNkai nari kono tamashii  
shou koku nari kono kokoro  
tsuru ni wa rei ni kagami wa tamashii ni ishi wa kokoro ni_**

Ren sat down gracefully next to Hao, who at that moment noticed the extra aura. His eyes shot open and his gaze met Ren's. The look in eyes was still different, but apprehension and fear filled them instead of kindness.

"That was beautiful beyond all words." Ren could tell Hao was surprised at the comment, but his questioning stare only intensified as he looked upon Ren's disheveled appearance.

"I…" but he could say no more, it was if he didn't need to. Understanding wasn't needed in their situation.

Maybe if his friends knew, Ren would be this way.

Maybe if his followers knew, Hao would be like this.

Maybe if their companions knew, they wouldn't be there that day.

Maybe if the others knew, they would help.

But maybe they wouldn't.

Maybe they couldn't.

Maybe it was destiny that brought them to that place…at that time.

But what had brought them to this place at this time didn't need to be explained.

They both needed comfort, and it was obvious this meeting was destined to bare both of their misery.

Ren laid his head on Hao's sopping shoulder.

The rain stopped.

:"""":Epilogue:"""":

The sun was setting as Yoh walked outside the Patch apartment. He hadn't seen Ren all day, and he was beginning to get worried. He knew it was his fault, and he would be devastated if Ren was hurt because of him.

It was then he noticed his brother's aura approaching, right next to…Ren's?

Yoh immediately ran around the corner toward the two. _If Hao hurts him I'll…_

Yoh never got to finish his thought. For before him lay an unspeakable sight.

Hao, his brother and enemy, and Ren, his best friend, walking together, in the park, hand in hand.

They were both soaking wet. Ren's tongari had fallen out, revealing the true length of his hair.

Hao's hair on the other hand was plastered to his face and shoulders.

And above all else, they were…laughing.

That was then they noticed Yoh.

Ren looked at Yoh, not speaking, before he turned to Hao.

"I should go now…" Ren smiled, not his usual determined smirk, but a joyous smile of appreciation

"I know." Hao's smile was also unprecedented, gleeful as well.

The strange unkempt pair released their hands and Ren began to pace towards Yoh. But he stopped.

He seemed hesitant, but a moment later, looked as if he'd made up his mind.

Just as Hao began to walk off in the opposite direction, Ren ran back to him. Hao turned just in time to catch Ren's lips.

Yoh was stunned beyond as the two kissed passionately, entangling their arms in each other's hair.

"But I don't want to." Were Ren's only words as he broke their embrace. He looked ruefully at Yoh, who understood immediately.

Sometimes, two people can be miserable about similar situations. Ren wasn't angry at them for the prank; he was depressed over the feeling of not fitting in, of no one understanding him.

Yoh understood that finding someone to make him happy was Ren's true goal in life, and Yoh supported that, no matter who it was.

Yoh only nodded and smiled at the two.

He knew what his friends reactions would be if he told them.

If he told them truth of Ren's sorrow, of how much he hid it. But maybe this was for the best.

Maybe it was what they needed.

The others would be shocked if the found out the truth.

But who said they had to know?

* * *

**Sorrowful Seraphim:** Okay, I know that had no point and was completely weird and meaningless, but I would appreciate at least one review….

Oh, and just in case you didn't know, the song was Hao's SFOV.


End file.
